black_cat_animefandomcom-20200214-history
Sven Vollfied
'Sven Vollfied (Sweeper) - Main Character' ' ' ' ' 'Sven Vollfied' (スヴェン ボルフィード, Suven Borufīdo) is a sweeper, who be friends Eve, being the first person to treat her like a human, which causes the two to become very close. He becomes Train's partner after Train leaves Chronos. He follows a strict code of chivalry: he is always respectful to women and children and acts very proper. He is often tortured by Train's capricious personality and is usually dragged into trouble and even more debt because of it. Sven is skilled in inventing and making innovative weapons and other various equipment, including bombs and special bullets for Train. Sven's weapon of choice was originally a normal pistol, but after that is destroyed, he invents the Attaché Weapon Case, a suitcase equipped with hidden weaponry inside of it. It contains a built in machine gun, grenade launcher, net launcher, an electrical cable, and various other small weapons inside the case. While Sven does not have the superhuman abilities of Train or Eve, he is a creative thinker and is always calm, even in the most dangerous of circumstances. Although he doesn't get to fight as much and his skills tend to dull a little because of this, Sven is tenacious in a fight. Throughout the series he tends to get severely wounded, but never backs down from his task or his code. Before becoming a sweeper, he was an agent for the International Bureau of Investigation, along with his partner, Lloyd Goldwynne, who was a clairvoyant. After being attacked by members of a crime family, Sven loses his right eye and Lloyd sacrifices himself to save him. A week before his death, Lloyd registered as an organ donor. The night he died, Sven received the vision eye. This gives Sven the ability to see a few seconds into the future and allows him to dodge attacks easily. However, it puts a massive strain on his body so he normally keeps it under an eye patch. Sven's eye does not have the ability to see Creed's Imagine Blade, but that is due mainly to the fact that he "wasn't concentrating due to the sword's confusing movements". In the manga, he later evolves it into the "Grasper Eye" through rigorous training by having cannon balls fired at him, honing his endurance with the eye to the point where extensive use no longer drains him to the point of total collapse. The Grasper Eye allows him to see things in slow motion for about five seconds, as well as increase his actual speed tremendously, allowing him to evade seemingly impossible attacks and barrages, and while it is less draining than the vision eye, it still takes a toll on his body. He first uses this ability in Chapter 141 during his fight with Deek Slasky. Cc8f0cd33e8a10 full.jpg 461169-sven vollfied black cat 05.jpg Black cat-14317.jpg ImagesCAD42Z9K.jpg Untitled.png3.png Blackcat13020.jpg 10fd9ec31d00afd7fdb993eafa5066e71265067747 full.jpg imagesCAWTZ3EH.jpg svenvollfiedunpobrecazadp5.jpg imagesCAYBD3HU.jpg imagesCAXU3X79.jpg imagesCAY5AHMR.jpg sven_animestocks5Bcom5D06.jpg 461165-sven_vollfied_of_black_cat_02.jpg Sven Vollfied.jpg untitled.png hqdefault.jpg hqdefault.jpgs.jpg Category:- Characters - Category:Main - Characters Category:Sweepers